That Moment
by QuasiOuster
Summary: Some memories stay with you forever. A Dom/Letty one-shot.


_**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters nor am I profiting off of my silly stories. **_

_**Here's a one-shot that I've had sitting on my computer for a couple of years. It was the first chapter written for my other story Growing Up Fast but that ended up developing into another direction. But I didn't want to waste the writing so I hope you enjoy this little one. Speaking of GUF, I'd love to finish it before the movie comes out now that I'm back home with some extra time. I hope I can meet my goal for you guys.**_

**_-Y-_ **

**That Moment**

For the rest of his life, Dom remembered their first kiss like it was yesterday. He couldn't claim that kind of vividness in many other areas of his life but that kiss -- it had been one hell of a liplock.

They never told anyone about their first kiss because it sounded cheesy even to them. They just told people that they had hooked up at a party or something and the rest was history. Everybody that was close to them knew that it wasn't nearly as simple as that seeing as how their connection had been steadily building for years.

In fact, their first kiss had been the kind of thing you saw in movies but didn't really believe actually happened in real life. Even Dom and Letty themselves didn't quite understand how it happened that way. They had steadily grown closer during the year after Dom got out of prison. Letty had captured Dom's attention when she was 16 but everything had been so different then. He had considered maybe hooking up with her -- he knew that she had practically been born with a crush on him. But, he didn't think it was a good idea given how close he and his family were to her. She was like a little sister to him and he didn't want to go screwing around with her just because he thought she was hot and his hormones were out of control.

But one night, they were at the garage tinkering with his car after one of the street races. Another car had bumped his and fucked it up enough to really piss Dom off. It was still running but barely and they couldn't afford to have it out of commission for long. Everybody had been working on it at some point during the day but Vince had a gig out in Hollywood and Leon and Jesse had tagged along to see if they could pick up some ladies. Mia was out with her boyfriend leaving Dom and Letty to finish up in the garage.

After working for hours they figured out that they had to take a lot of shit apart and fix things one at a time and it wasn't something they were going to finish that night. With his car now completely out of commission for the time being, they had to do the 30 minute walk back to the house from the garage. Letty, who had rode in with Leon, could drive them back over in the morning.

When they set out, it was a little after 12:30 and a beautiful night in L.A. so they took their time and talked about his car and what a dork Mia's boyfriend was even though he was a sweet guy. She joked about how Vince was never going to commit to his band but if he ever went on tour, she'd be his personal roadie so that she could see other parts of the world. Dom said that one day he'd take her, Mia and the rest of the team to Italy to see the other part of the Toretto family.

About halfway there, something most unexpected happened -- it started to rain. It rarely rained in L.A. and it usually wasn't in the middle of summer when there hadn't been a cloud in the sky an hour before. And it wasn't just a drizzle, it was a downpour of warm, cleansing rain; the kind that soaked right through your clothes in a matter of seconds.

After spending a good minute and a half minutes scrambling with Letty and cursing at everything and everyone, Dom looked over to see that she had stopped and was just standing there in the rain looking up at the sky with calm and contentment. The rain had completely soaked through her dirty white tank top and he could see her plain black bra peeking through the wet material. Her baggy, low-riding pants were sticking to her legs and the raindrops were sliding off of her bare stomach before it soaked into her waistband. Rivulets of her black tresses ran down her face, neck and shoulders, shining with the moisture and outlining her unique silhouette. Dom drank in every inch of her with a simmering hunger.

When she turned to look at him, the smile on her face was stunning and revealed both the innocent little girl he grew up with and the beautiful woman she had become when it seemed like he wasn't looking. The revelation felt like a punch in the gut and he couldn't do anything but stare at her in awe and desire.

To the surprise of both of them, Dom, stepped in front of her and held her face in the palms of his hands. She looked up at him with mild shock but nothing about her body language was alarmed at his touch. In fact, she looked into his eyes with such trust and adoration that he knew there was only one thing left to do. He wiped a wet tendril of hair out of her face while stroking her cheek with one of his thumbs. As the rain poured down over them, Dom slowly brought his lips to hers tasting the salty warmth of the rain mixed with the sweetness of his Letty's lips.

With closed eyes, he continued to caress her face with his fingers and felt her hands bashfully clutching at his chest. He dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him feeling the wetness of both their clothes sticking to their bodies, but also the fire they were creating that only burned hotter and hotter. Every curve that he encountered with his hands' exploration seemed made to be molded to him. Letty had wrapped her arms around his neck and was softly caressing his smooth head causing him to gasp and focus his roving touch on her sweet ass. When he heard a small moan escape her throat, Dom deepened the kiss feeling her tongue sliding against his as they gave into their burgeoning attraction.

In those moments they wanted each other more than anything else they had ever experienced -- more than any past trysts or the sweetest car they had laid eyes upon. It was born of a buildup that that their intertwined lives had cultivated. All of the respect, love and trust was finally at the surface to combine with the desire they could no longer keep to themselves. And on the corner of El Camino and Grove Street, they finally shared the single most romantic, erotic and earth shattering kiss of their lives and thus began the journey that had been in the making since they were kids. The rain continued to pound against their bodies but the couple was oblivious to anything and everything around them.

When Dom finally pulled back wanting to see the look on Letty's beautiful face, he felt her mouth follow his, unwilling to let him go. He chuckled, completely understanding her wanting to hold on to the moment. When they finally separated, he saw that her eyes were still closed and she had the sweetest little smile on her lips. The raindrops continued to stream down her face, seemingly cooling her flushed cheeks so filled with warmth and passion. As her eyes slowly opened and her gaze met his, he was greeted with the confirmation that this woman in front of him was something special. The two friends, now something more, looked at each other for long moments still in each other's arms and holding each other close.

Dom was the first to find his voice and with that sexy deep tone and a cocky grin that she so loved he said, "I just couldn't help myself."

Letty smiled and nodded but didn't say a word as the rain beat down on them. However, they were only in tune with each other as they walked the rest of the way to the house wrapped in each others arms.

When they finally reached their destination, they tried to keep their cool. But Letty had looked absolutely delicious standing there soaked to the bone, clothes sticking to her as if melded to her silky skin. He wanted to lick the droplets of water from her cheek, from her collarbone, from her breasts and every other damp body part he could get his mouth on--and he had a few specific spots in mind. Letty tried not to track Dom with her eyes but there was nothing sexier than that man standing in the middle of the room, muscles glistening with rain. He was looking at her like she was the most delicious thing on the menu and, in truth, Letty wanted to serve herself to him on a sliver platter.

But just when they were both about to attack each other, Dom's cell phone rang breaking the spell.

Dom snatched his phone out of his pocket cursing both it and the person unlucky enough to have denied him the beauty standing within arms reach. When he turned to answer, he heard Letty's footsteps up the stairs and gruffly dismissed Leon who was asking if they needed a ride home from the garage given the weather. Nice offer, bad timing.

Well, maybe not so bad really, Dom thought letting the memory of Letty in his arms bring a smile to his face.

After he hung up with Leon, Dom headed upstairs himself to change and heard Letty rustling around in the bathroom. He popped his head into the room and graciously offered to give her a hand with her wet clothes but she had shyly declined, pushing him away and giggling in an uncharacteristic but delightfully girlish way. He grinned back at her as he headed towards his room not trying very hard to hide his disappointment. When he was done he went back downstairs, turned the TV on, and waited for the boys to return from their night of partying. The evening had gone to some unexpected yet amazing places but things were certainly not ending the way that he wanted them to.

Still, he had the noblest of intentions when he saw Letty emerge from upstairs donning some of Mia's clothes and drying her hair. She strolled over to him casually and plopped down next to him asking about who was on the phone. When he told her that it was Leon and the boys on their way back, he figured he wasn't imagining her disappointment at not being able to finish what they had started. The moment was over, the team would be back soon and until half an hour before, they were family to each other and nothing more. What a difference a rainstorm can make. They both sighed and turned from the TV to look at each other with warmth and a fair bit of regret.

They later calculated that it was about 4.5 seconds before they said screw it and started making out like teenagers.

It was good. Really good. Amazing actually. That is until Vince, Leon and Jesse strolled through the door demanding attention to tell their adventures of bitches and booze. They didn't even blink at Dom and Letty's closeness as they were pretty used to them flirting and snuggling like that. Only Leon seemed suspicious, giving them an extra little look before heading off to bed.

Seeing that their moment was definitely over, Dom walked Letty back to her house in silence, caressing her hand in his the whole way. With one last passionate, almost desperate kiss, they separated leaving only their respective longing as company. But before they parted, they decided that this "thing" that happened that night was just a casual thing -- no use making a big deal out of it. It wouldn't do to get involved with each other given the complications but they could at least have fun with their attraction, right? Neither of them could imagine being tied down in a relationship.

A real couple? That would never work.

The End!


End file.
